nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Circuit 3
Mario Circuit 3 is the fifth and final course of the Flower Cup in Super Mario Kart. It was subsequently reused in Mario Kart: Super Circuit as the second track in the Extra Lightning Cup, Mario Kart Wii for the first track of the Lightning Cup, and Mario Kart Tour after being introduced in the Paris Tour. It is a tarmac circuit set in grassland. Description It is a long, almost symmetrical track with many twists and turns (even bearing a faint resemblance to both the Sepang International Circuit, located in Malaysia and Circuito de Jerez, located in Spain), but no obstacles other than pipes and oil slicks scattered throughout the track. One curve is extremely sharp and is performed best by slowing down or drifting. At the end of the track, there is one zipper which can be used to take the lead or catch up at the last minute. There is also a shortcut: Soon after the sharp twist, there is a less sharp curve. The gap in the crash barrier there can be used to avoid the curve. It is best to use a Mushroom or a Star here, to avoid slowing down. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' Mario Circuit 3 appeared in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and is the second track in the Extra Lightning Cup. It uses the background from that game's own Mario Circuit. The pipe and oil hazards were removed from the track, along with the zipper, and an extra item box can be found on the straight shortly after the sharp turn. The sharp bend can be used to perform a Mini-Turbo by drifting and holding it for a second or more. ''Mario Kart Wii'' Mario Circuit 3 reappears in Mario Kart Wii as the first course of the Lightning Cup where it remains unchanged, aside from getting a new starting banner like the other SNES and GBA courses that reappear in the game, and receiving a graphical update and slightly larger scale overall. It is one of two courses in the game where players cannot perform tricks, the other being N64 DK's Jungle Parkway. Tournaments A tournament took place on this track. The track was an Arena. Players had to collect every coin that was in the area. It was a karts only tournament, and it was the second tournament of September 2008 and the first tournament of October 2010, with the same restrictions. It was later repeated as the second tournament of February 2012 and the first tournament of May 2013, without restrictions. Official Descriptions *''Mario Kart Wii'' European Website: "Hairpin turns and oil slicks make this tight little course treacherous. Successfully steering into the boost on the final straight could mean the difference between victory and defeat." ''Mario Kart Tour'' Mario Circuit 3 returns in Mario Kart Tour, retaining its appearance from Mario Kart Wii. It is one of the few SNES tracks in the game that did not appear in Mario Kart 7. Paris Tour In the Paris Tour, Mario Circuit 3 appears as the first course in the Diddy Kong Cup, the third course in the Yoshi Cup, the location of the challenge in the Lemmy Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Bowser Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Toadette Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Roy Cup and the second course in the Metal Mario Cup. Winter Tour In the Winter Tour, Mario Circuit 3 appears as the third course in the Lakitu Cup, the first course in the Iggy Cup, the location of the challenge in the Larry Cup, and the location of the challenge in the Roy Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the first course in the Daisy Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the third course in the Toad Cup and the second course in the Dry Bowser Cup. New Year's Tour In the New Year's Tour, Mario Circuit 3 appears as the first course in the Yoshi Cup, and the third course in the Koopa Troopa Cup. It also has a Reverse variant which appears as the second course in the Morton Cup, and a Trick variant which appears as the first course in the Birdo Cup. Category:Mario Kart courses Category:Super Mario Kart courses Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit courses Category:Mario Kart Wii courses